Adommy Fanfiction
by TheGlambertThatLovesAdommy
Summary: It's an ADOMMY FANFICTION... its rated m for language and XXX(which will not appear till chapter 3, but i promise i will write fast.)
1. Chapter 1

ADOMMY FANFICTION

By: 秋少

"Knock! Knock!" I was awakened by a loud knock on my apartment door. I picked up my phone to check the time. "Fuck, it's only 1: 37 a.m.!" I got up unwillingly, put my pants on and went to the door. Thinking: if that person doesn't have anything important to say, they are going to be fucked up really bad. As I opened my door I was shocked by what I see: there was a lot of smoke in the apartment hallway and the girl up stairs was crying like hell. I asked her what happened and she told me that her apartment caught on fire. She also told me to grab all my important stuff, and run out, because the fire will eventually get to my apartment. I got my phone, my backpack and the guitar Adam bought me after I started working with him. After I came down stairs and realized that I had no shirt on. "What a shocker!" I mumbled to myself. I carried my stuff and asked the girl how she caught the apartment on fire. She said: "One of the power lines broke and caught the wooden floor on fire. After a while I stared calling the band members, but surprisingly no one answered... so then my last choice was to call Adam. He was the last choice because we have music rehearsal tomorrow, and I don't want to bother him. But I am kind of in a big situation right now so… sorry Adam. But the sad news is that he didn't even answer. So my only choice was to walk to his house so I took off after I was certain that my place was burned down. When I was on my way to Adam's house, my phone rang. "Thank god is Adam" I mumbled and I picked it up. "What's up, Tommy. It is 2:30 in the morning…" He asked tiredly, but concerned. "Well, Adam, how should I say this… My apartment building caught on fire, and burned down. Can I crash at you place for a while?" After what I said, there was a moment of silence for about 15 seconds, and Adam said: "Of course, Tommy. I am totally here for you… So do I need to pick you up somewhere?" So I thought for a moment and said: "Na…We live pretty close to each other. I'm walking to you place right now. Thanks… baby-boy. Ha-ha" He chuckled, and said: "Ok, Glitter-baby." I hang up, and thought: I am so glad I have Adam as a friend. I feel like he will always have my back.

After about 2 minutes, I was at his front door. As I knocked, he immediately opened the door. But when he saw me he looked really shocked. His eyes went from my head to toe, and stared at me for a moment. At first I didn't know why but as soon as I looked at myself, I realized that I didn't have a shirt on. So I replied to Adam's look with a "Yeah-yeah, I know..." We went in and sat on the couch. We were both tired, but neither of us went to sleep. Too many things were going through our minds. Questions like: what should we do? What'll happen? And even questions like how did this happen? popped up in our heads. We thought and chatted for a while, and he showed me the guest room. Because I was tired, as soon as my head touched the pillow I fell deep asleep. And I am sure that's what happened with Adam, too. After a long period of darkness in my head, I started dreaming. The dream was about the things Adam and I did since we first met till now.

I was introduced to him by a friend, because my friend thought I could audition for his band. But after I auditioned, instead of being what I am, a guitar player, I became his bass player, because he already had a guitar player, Monte. But even if I did get to do what I was best at, it was still very fun working with Adam. And I still remember the AMA performance that we have done; I still remember our first kiss. After working with him for a year or so, we went on a tour, the Glam Nation Tour. During the tour Adam and I kissed a lot more than before, because we figured that the fans would like it, and they did. But a tragedy happened, my tragedy, my family tragedy. My father died. Good thing I had Adam to cheer me up. Then the tour went on. Just days ago I came back to my apartment in Burbank, CA. But apparently it burned down. So now I have to stay at Adam's house for who knows how long.

But any ways I am really glad I have Adam as a friend. I wish I can work with him forever. I wouldn't go anywhere unless he just slapped me across the face and tells me to get out of his life, but otherwise no.

Suddenly thing got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see any of my thoughts in my dreams. Then I realized; I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I checked my phone as usual. It was 2:37 P.M. It was long after the rehearsal has stared, but I didn't know why I wasn't worrying. I had a feeling that Adam was gone and he left me along in his house. I got out of bed and went up stairs, to see if Adam was there though I am sure he was not. There was a note on his door upstairs. This is what it said:

Hey Glitter-Baby!

When you see this note, I am probably at the rehearsal with the other band members. I'll be back by about 6:30. There are drinks in the fridge, you can drink some. The TV remote is under the TV table. See you later!

Your **Baby-boy!**

I had a drink and went to sleep again.

I had a dream that I was in the fire, again. But instead of getting out of there, I was suck, inside my burning apartment; I couldn't move or scream for help. I finally fainted. And that was when I woke up, but I could still smell something, so I jumped out of out bed and ran out of "my" room. I was relieved when I saw the burning thing was just a pan. I walked over to the stool and turned off the fire. I stood there, trying to figure out what was in the pan. While I was thinking Adam came down stairs. He stopped on my right and stared at me funny. "What?" I said. "Uhm… Well, the day you came to my house you weren't wearing a shirt, and now you don't ever care for putting your pants on?" And that's when I realized I only had my underwear on; I immediately blushed and ran back to the room. I put my jeans on and went out to borrow a shirt and some shoes.

We had two days off, so we decided to go to mall on the 22nd and good thing I did forget my wallet.

When we came home from the mall, we started to plan our vacation. "So… What are you planning on to do for the vacation before we go back to our fabulous famous lives?" Adam asked me. I still can't forget that my dad died in August, "Can I go with you to your house?"I stated weeping a bit, "I don't wanna go to a place that will probably upset me the most." "Sorry for reminding you about that." He pulled me closer and hugged me tight. I put my head on his shoulder and thought I am so glad I have Adam as a friend, he always has my back.

Our 2-day-off went by quickly; we had a rehearsal on the 23rd and we were off for Christmas.


End file.
